For the Love of Saya
by SpainDeBoss
Summary: What do you think would happen if Saya and Haji met but none of the Chiropteran Chaos never surfaced? I do believe that this will be an accurate representation of: Saya loves Haji and Haji doesn't know it, Haji loves Saya and she doesn't know it, and Solomon loves Saya and everyone knows it. Don't worry, Diva is still there, but maybe a little bit nicer. Maybe? Probably not... yea.
1. Information Chapter

**Hey guys! I' back today for a second fan-fic and here is my schedule:**

**Monday: Title (for lack of a better title) update [Hetalia FanFic]**

**Tuesday: Planning for next week's Hetalia update**

**Wednesday: For the Love of Saya update [Blood+ FanFic]**

**Thursday: Planning for next week's Blood+ update**

**Friday: Writing down the story for Title (for the lack of a better title)**

**Saturday: Writing down the story for For the Love of Saya**

**Sunday: Spell-Checking everything and proofreading then giving it to other people to read, for more opinions before I upload it then do edits on the stories.**

**Summary: What do you think would happen if Saya and Haji met but none of the Chiropteran Chaos never surfaced? I do believe that this will be an accurate representation of: Saya loves Haji and Haji doesn't know it, Haji loves Saya and she doesn't know it, and Solomon loves Saya and everyone knows it. Don't worry, Diva is still there, but maybe a little bit nicer. Maybe? Probably not... yea.**

**So, now that we have that established, let me state that this chapter will have NO story yet, this is just an info chapter, so if you want to skip it and NOT learn about my occasional complications and late uploads, then please be my guest and skip to chapter 2.**

**I will only be stating the Disclaimer once every 3 chapters. (This chapter not included)**

**Format**

**So, as you guys have probably seen, I didn't do this format for the first few chapters of my other FanFic. I have established a format specifically for writing FanFics on .net and that format is:**

**A/N: (Here is where I will put side notes and possible excuses for late uploads. Hate me or love me for these excuses, but they are there is there are any.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in (State anime), or the manga if there is one. Now that that is done, lets get on with the story!**

**Recap: **(Here is where I will be doing a recap of the last chapter's main events if any.)

**Story (Finally): **(This is what is the most important, so please read it! The stories are the life of this site, right?)

**So, thanks for your continued support and the story will start next chapter.**


	2. Catching Up

**A/N: I know that my schedule on the last chapter doesn't match this, but I wanted to make a chapter for you guys to get hooked on first before I go back into hiding.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in Blood+, or the manga if there is one. Now that that is done, lets get on with the story!**

**Recap: **Last chapter was all updates stating schedules and formats.

**Story (Finally): **"Saya?" I heard from the other line.

"Haji. Meet me at the gas-station by your house. Now." I said, ready to see my best-friend and talk to him after his long vacation to Canada. I missed him a lot, and he was gone for a long time, what with it being Summer break and all.

"Okay, gimme a minute though, I need to get dressed." He said, and hung up. Within 10 minutes, he was behind me and towering over me, as the giant tower that he is.

"Yes?" He said, and smiled a bit. _Hmm. That is rare._

I hugged him and smiled from ea to ear. "I missed you bestie!" I said, and continued to hug him until he pushed me off and said,

"You want some soda?"

I smiled and said sure. So, he went inside and got me some cream soda.

"Thanks, Haji." I said, and I felt his eyes on me. I blushed, and stopped sipping my drink.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I said, and then continued to drink my soda, tasting it's creamy goodness. _Yummehhhh._

Finally, we finished our sodas and sat down and caught up. e told me all about Canada, and the weather, and the people and how much he laughed at the accents while they weren't watching. After that, we bid our goodbyes and went home, happy to have seen each other again.

_I missed him._

**A/N: So... yea.**

**how was that? I think that it was absolutely terrible but I need your opinions, not mine! Please Review and tell me what to fix. Don't be afraid to hurt my feelings, I a open to Constructive Criticism or just straight up criticism! Love yew!**

_**Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


	3. The First Period: Meeting Solomon

**A/N: Hey guys! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter during school so I hope you enjoy it! Sooooo sorry that I updated late but today will be a triple update!**

**Recap: **Saya and Haji Caught up after not seeing each other for summer break.

**Story (Finally): ** ** At School**

_Ring, Ring!_

Saya and Haji were in physics for first period. In the back of the classroom, the two were casually passing notes. Every one knew what they were doing, except for the teacher. She just didn't care enough to truly pay attention to what her students were doing behind her back.

Their Notes

Saya Haji

Haji Yea?

Saya Meet me after school.

Haji What 4?

Saya Reasons...

_Saya then blushed as to why she asked to meet her after school. Her face returned to normal when she heard a soft _*pit* _on her desk. She unfolded the piece of paper that was thrown to her desk and blushed even harder._

Haji You know what I'll do if u don't tell me.

Thinking back on i, Saya knew very well what Haji would do... And she was dreading it.

**3 Years Ago**

"Saya!" Kaori said, running up to her friend. "How was your break?" Saya noticed Kaori's hair; pulled up in a bun all neatly rolled up on the top of her head with a large bow wrapped around it.

"Kaori! Hey! Your hair is different!" said Saya.

"Yea! I saw this T.V. program over the summer and the model had her hair up like this! I really liked it so I tried it out and wore my hair up like this all throughout the rest of the summer break! Even when we went to the beach, my hair was up in a bun!"

"Oh." Said Saya, and the two talked about summer break and the usual "Who's dating who?", stuff for awhile until the bell rang. The two then scurried off to the opening ceremony together. Finally, the ceremony ended and the two went to class.

"My fist class as a highschooler!" Said Saya to herself as she walked into her 1st period classroom.

Saya's seat was in the back of the classroom right next to a large poster with the quote, "Never interrupt someone doing something you said couldn't be done. - Amelia Earhart"

_Inspirational... _Saya thought as she pulled out her 5 subject notebook and began labeling it as it said to on the board.

First Section: Notes  
Second Section: Examples  
Third Section: Homework  
Fourth Section: Red Book Work  
Fifth Section: Blue Book Work

As the teacher walked in the room, Saya heard a soft _*pit~* _on her desk.

_It's a note! _Saya thought as she looked around. she then unfolded the note.

The Note

Solomon hi!

Saya looked around for Solomon. _I guess that is him... _Saya thought, looking at a boy with messy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. _Do I know him from somewhere?_

**A/N: Heyo guyss! I hoped you liked it!**

_**Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


	4. The Second Period: The Dream

**A/V: WHAT'S UP MY FANFICTION READERS!? Did ya miss me? c; I know, I know, I know don't hate me, even though it has been over 2 months since I uploaded to this site... Sorry, but life ad school happens and recently, I have been too heartbroken to write without someone in my story committing suicide :P So anyway, hope you enjoy tonight's triple updates ad some of the ew writing tips I have picked up!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Blood+, even though I really wish I were smart enough to come up with something as awesome as that show is! :P**

**Recap: **Saya met Solomon though a series of notes during first period.

**Story (Finally): Saya POV**

I looked around again. I was in second period now a, calculus and algebra, but I was still sitting in the back of the classroom. Hai was sitting next to me by the window and Solomon was northeast to me. I took out my dividers ad labeled them as specified on the board. The teacher, Mrs. Rūtovihhi, was tall, and slender, with pigtails that were slightly curling, falling at around shoulder length. She had a small waist and somewhat exaggerated curves and she wore very old-fashioned clothes. Not to the point of where they looked like a grandma's clothes, but to the point where you could transport back into time into the sixties and still look fantabulous and in-style.

"Hello class! My name is Feli Rūtovihhi! I am 28 years old and I just recently finished college. I am married to Ludwig Rūtovihhi, who will be in here on Mondays and Fridays to help you guys out with anything you may be having trouble studying or anything else that you may find a bit difficult or challenging that you still don't quite understand. Ludwig will also be my substitute if I am ever sic or am unable to come into work. Now that we have that established, any questions?" said Mrs. Rūtovihhi, flashing the whole class a bright and brilliant, pearly white smile.

Solomon raised his had.

"Erm-yes, young man?" said Mrs. Rūtovihhi, pointing t Solomon with a long, slender finger.

"How do you pronounce your name?" said Solomon, looking a bit confused.

"You know what? You all can call me by Feli, Misses or Mrs. A. Is that okay?" she said, and smiled again. She turned around and picked up a piece of chalk and doodled a very in-detail drawing of a large plate of pasta, almost drooling.

_I like this teacher! She is really nice and _very _pretty. _I thought, as I pulled out 2 packs of paper to put in between the dividers that I had placed inside of my 3-ring binder. I divided one of the packs of paper into around the point where 1/2 would be, and the put the miniature stacks of paper under 2 dividers. I did this with the other pack ad then after no time at all, had all my sections filled with paper that may, or may not, be needed in the future. Finally, Feli made a high-pitched noise on a recorder that was randomly on her desk and the room got quiet. "That,", she said while raising another long finger to point at the bright red instrument, "Is how I will be getting your attention from now until the end of the semester when my husband and I switch up places." She said, and got up from her seat that she had covered in ribbons and other materials at her desk.

"You all have competed the task that is needed t be done for this period, and quietly, I might add." She smiled again, and I noticed that her eyes haven't opened once since the period started. _Isn't it hard to see with your eyes closed? _I thought, bt before I could continued thinking, she continued to speak with a cool and smooth voice.

"As a reward," she said, putting emphasis on the word 'As', "You are free to talk amongst yourselves but no louder than the following volume." She said, as she made her way back to her desk with the bright red recorder on it. She picked up the instrument and tooted a note that was at a moderate volume, and the chatter began. "_You all have..._", said Mrs. R as she looked at the clock, "12 minutes. _Have fun!_" She said as she settled back into her seat. She picked up a large book entitled, _The Dead Beautiful Series _by Yvonne Woon. She was around the middle of it and as she read, she had a slight blush upon her cheeks.

I sat quietly, until I felt a pat on my right shoulder. I turned my head slightly, seeing that Solomon had moved over to the empty desk right beside me without a sound. The sunlight caught his eyes and I could almost swear that his eyes looked like an old dream that I remember having around the time that I was 10, or maybe 11 or 12.

Solomon interrupted my train of thought and attempts to remember details of my dream by speaking. His voice echoed in my head and his words distorted into something that sounded as if he were saying, "I love you."

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" I said, rubbing my temples. "I was almost asleep." I lied.

"I Said, I will bet 10 thousand million yen that you do _not _remember me." said Solomon, with a slight grin spreading across his face.

Right then, I remembered my dream.

I was around the age of 10, laying down in a grassy field, looking up at the sky, rapidly moving with clouds surfing across the sky and the light-blue canvas all the white puffs were painted on was beginning to darken. Solomon appeared in front of me, and looked down at my teared and crying face.

"What is wrong, Saya?"

I began to cry harder, and sat up.

I said, "Am I pretty?"

"Yes, Saya. You are the prettiest, most amazing girl that I have ever met."

"No... I am not. Being pretty is a gift that only few have. It is really rare that you see someone that is truly pretty." I said, as a tear lightly rolled down my face.

Solomon's face twisted into some sort of mix between worry, and sadness. "If that is true, the what is pretty, Saya?" he said, and put his hand on my back after sitting next to me on the ground.

"i was raised under the impression that being pretty is when you have lush and long hair with long legs, with no marks or abnormalities on them. all of this time that I was raised, I was called pretty, but only on the inside. Nice, sweet, kind." I said, and rubbed my eyes. "And I was happy, no ecstatic, over being called pretty. And beautiful. But when I started going to school, all the kids called me ugly and awkward looking. It killed me, knowing that my family had lied. That I was't pretty. I was ugly. I came home crying one day, and told my dad everything. That all the kids in class called me ugly, and awkward, disgusting, revolting..." I said and looked up at Solomon.

"And what did he tell you?" he said, and put his head to mine.

I closed my eyes. "He said to me, 'forget about it and be happy.' I couldn't help but think, 'what is the point of being happy, when you cant be pretty?'"

**And then I woke up.**

**So? how was it? (okay, i know I said that there would be a triple update, but this was 3 chapters in one, and plus I gotta go to bed soon.)  
I'm open to comments, suggestion and constructive criticism is a definite must! If there is something wrong here, please, please, please, PLEASE, tell me! Hope you guys liked it! 3**

_**Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


	5. The Cycle

**A/N: Heyo guys, and welcome to the magical, and gruesome, world of Blood+! As you all ave noticed, my chapters have been becoming gradually longer. Wanna know why? Maybe it is because I have been planning them out, but then again it might just be my need for talking and typing~! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Blood+. I will get over it, I promise.**

**Recap: **Last chapter, Saya was confronted by Solomon, and asked if she remembered Solomon, in any way, shape, form or fashion. This caused Saya to recall a dream that she had back in the days of elementary school, also causing intense feelings to well up in you guys with all the poetry stuff.

**Story (Finally): Saya POV**

I woke up with a start in my bed. I don't know why, but I felt these eyes, burning, no drilling, into me as I sat up. I looked around, trying to find the source of the sensation, but in my futile attempt, I found no signs of life aside from my short and labored breathes. Finally, I calmed down, as the memories of the previous dream started to fade away.

_What _was _that!? _Who _was that? Wait, where am I? _I thought, as I stared at my hands. I tried to keep a good focus on them, but they kept on distorting into another image. By the time that they were clear enough that I could actually start to guess what my hands were changing into, something moved and I snapped back, refreshing the real image of my hands in my mind. I realized that time must have been flying, so I got up and began to prepare myself for the day ahead of me, filled with tall hooligans roaming the highschool hallways, and acting as if they've not a care in the world. _Foolish people, don't they know that this is their last time to starighten up before college? Does no one here realize that if they don't straighten up now, then they will _never _have a good life, or a good college with a family and a good house? Isn't that every person's dream? _

I was knocked out of my train of insults by a loud thump on my door.

"SAYA GET UP!"

I heard, and then I ran to my door. I opened it, plastering a large, fake smile on my face. "I'm up! Thanks, dad!" Then I closed the door and found something suitable to wear. It was camouflage patterned leggings and a grey-ish brown button up over a white tank top with my white vans. I ran my fingers through my hair, grabbed my book-bag and rushed downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning, sleepy-head!" said Riku. He laughed, and I smiled a genuine smile at him. I really did enjoy my little brother's smart remarks. _Goodness that child is so smart! _I thought, as I walked over to my place at the table, setting my book bag down beside me. My plate was already there, and the bacon was still steaming. It's color contradictory to the eggs was a really nice match for foods... _Wait, how did my train of thought get to _that_? _I thought, taking a sip of my orange juice and then picking up my fork to eat.

"Itadakimasu!"

I said, and dug in. _I didn't realize how hungry I was... _ I let my mind wander off during breakfast, considering that no one ever talks during meals; their faces are too stuffed to say anything besides grunts of pleasure. I laughed on the inside, and continued eating my food, taking no time to look graceful. I finished my food and then brought my dish to the sink behind the bar counter.

"Bye dad!" I said behind me as I left the diner/bar. I could have sworn that I saw someone run to behind a tree, but who am I kidding? My hands tried to turn into something that they weren't this morning, so I _must _be delusional, right? I walked to school, with not a care in the world about who was or could be watching me, and why. I was too lost in thought about what happened with my hands and eyes earlier this morning to care. Not like it mattered though; I mean, who would want to capture a guy-ish looking girl like me?

_Just about every single dirty pervert in this city, that's who._

Finally, I realized just how different that so called "voice" in my head seemed to what I normally say. Normally, all I think about is, _Don't make eye contact, just keep walking. Do my eyes look large enough? I wonder what me and Kagori are going to talk about today... Did you see the new guy!? Oh my god, she is so pretty!_ No, this voice was different.

_Saya, what is going on with you? You seem all pessimistic! __**Stop that!**_ I continued walking to school, and in no time at all, I made it to the school entrance, ready to get back into the school. _Thank god for the roaming hooligans, they _always _seem to cheer me up. *NO STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT, SAYA!* _I walked into the school, past the front and attendance office, down to my locker, and then to my homeroom, all the while fighting with my newly discovered pessimistic self.

Someone bumped into me as I walked from my locker and in the direction that my homeroom was in. "Terribly sorry..." said the boy, and he bowed and continued running. Not even 1 minute later, I saw a tall, and skinny woman chasing after him. _Wait, was that Mrs. R!? _I confirmed that it was, indeed, Mrs. R after closer inspection of the hair and clothing. Today, she was wearing a long and puffy skirt with a skin hugging, yet not exposing, shirt with lace arms that ran all the way down to her finger tips, engulfing them in a glove-like structure. The skirt was completely doused in a floral design that would look simplistic and graceful when put as one and alone, but all together and bunched up, it looked spontaneous and new, for such an old fashioned skirt. It had a maroon background, and the shirt that had the lace gloves was a light blue, and so was the lace on her arms. It was, put in simplistic terms, beautiful. Breathe-taking. Amazing.

"Mrs. R, what happened?" I called, as she started to slow down. "Is there anything that I can help with?" I said, beginning to stride over to her.

"Aah, yes, Ms. Saya! In fact, there is something that you can help me with. don't worry about homeroom, I will be sure to e-mail your teacher about your absence. Please, Saya, follow me." She said, and then turned a corner, going to a place unknown to me in the wide school, known as Ever-taking High school. It was an interesting name in fact, named after a book that the founder of the school read when she was in her first year of high school.

I followed Mrs. R only being able to see the flow of her curly ponytails as she turned each corner, getting closer and closer to her destination. She took a right turn, then a left turn, then continued straight, then another left and then another, continuing on straight again until she took a final right turn and digging out her keys from her pocket. She found the right key; a key decorated with music notes and little sparkles and colored light pink as if it were a new born baby girl's blanket. She unlocked the door, and then walked in, turning on the light.

The light lit up a large room, echoing as her heels tapped upon the ceramic floor. In the middle of the floor, stood and LED giant light, like one of those idea lights that pop up on top of a person's head in a cartoon show like Ed Edd and Eddy. It wasn't lit up though; in fact, it was cracked, only blinking and buzzing a constant drone as if it were humming a tune that only it could hear.

"Mrs. R, what is this?" I said, and then turned around to see that the door had disappeared. "Mrs. R, what is going on?" I said, growing a little worried. "Am I seeing things again?" I said, turning around again to see the door appear, right before my eyes, but closer than it was when we had entered and walked. The distance of the door said that we had only walked 3 feet inwards, but my memory says that we had walked at least 20 paces in. "Mrs. R?" I said, turning all around,searching for signs of life again. "Mrs. R!?" I yelled, starting to run to nowhere in particular.

And then, I woke up with a start in my bed. I don't know why, but I felt these eyes, burning, no drilling, into me as I sat up. I looked around, trying to find the source of the sensation, but in my futile attempt, I found no signs of life aside from my short and labored breathes. Finally, I calmed down, as the memories of the previous dream started to fade away.

**So, how was my little cycle set up? That is definitely going to play a part int he next chapter, I promise. But, guess what? I will bet, that this is probably the longest chapter that I have EVER wrote! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy! So, have fun reading, fellow reading fans!**

**_Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss_**


	6. The Wreck and Saya

I wake up, seeing only the bright light above me and a small cord just barely behind me. The remnants of my previous dream were already fading, but I didn't want them to; I wanted to keep the memories of Solomon and I, whether they were fake or real. I blink a few times, getting used to the bright light. It was like time and space just bent in half, breaking, creating a tunnel for me to run down into the light of Heaven, with mom. I was immediately saddened at the thought. _Oh mom... I miss you so much... _I thought, tears welling in my eyes for a slight second, but I passed it off as a yawn after I hear rustling right beside me.

"Oh good, you're awake." Said a calm and soothing voice that either belonged to a very young child, or a grown woman. "D you feel any pain, Saya?" said the person.

I nodded.

"Okay, are you able to speak?"

I tried to say yes, but it came out as little squeaks, s if I had lost my voice.

I shook my head.

"Can you move your arms, legs, fingers and toes?"

First I moved my fingers. They wiggled reluctantly, and cracked. Next, I wiggled my toe. It too cracked, and then I tried my leg. Lifting it felt like I was lifting ten million pounds of excess weight. I pointed at my leg, lifting my arms up at the same time, proving that I can move those too.

"Is it in you're right, left or both?"

I shook my head as she said both.

"By a show of fingers, can you rate the pain from 1 to 10?"

I held up seven fingers, 3 on my right, and 4 on my left.

"Okay. Are you able to move your neck?" she said.

I move my head upwards, lifting it slightly off of the pillow. I lied back down, and nodded.

"Last thing, do you think you are able to sit up?" She said.

I moved my arms to press down on the surface I was laying on to where I could press upwards. I sat up slowly, wincing a bit at the pain in my leg. IT may not have been that bad, but it still hurt to move it around.

The view of where I was came into focus slowly, and I felt dizzy. I pointed to a pen and paper, trying to say, _'Can I have those please?' _But it came out as little squeaks. The lady that was there with me had long, wavy, dirty-blonde hair, and wore a yellow flower in the left side of her hair, pinning little bits of hair out of the way of water-blue eyes.

I moved the little table that was right next to me over to the bed I was in, taking in the fact that I was in a hospital.

'_Why am I here?' _I asked.

"There was a terrible car accident on Thursday, you were driving from school in a car driven by a dashing young man named Haji." Said the woman.

_'Oh my god, is he okay? I barely even know the poor man...' _I said, tears welling in my eyes again.

"Yes he was fine, but you were not. Haji is able to move around and talk, but at he moment, if he moves too fast or gets too excited, he will get dizzy."

_'Good, I'm glad. DO you know how I got in that car? For some reason I don't remember.'_

"From Haji's tellings, he offered to drive you home after school, as you were talking about a young fellow, his name was... Soloman? I believe?"

"S-Solomon..." I didn't mean to say that, but it just came out. Hearing my voice was pitiful, it was high, and shriveled, and scratchy.

"Oh, very good, Ms. Saya~!" She said, smiling. "Are you able to talk some more?"

_'I don't know, but I'm scared to try. Excuse me miss...'_

"oh, excuse me where are my manners? You can just address my from where I am from, as My name is hard to spell! You can call me Hungary, Ms. Saya~!"

_'Okay, Miss Hungary, could you please get me a glass of water? My throat is fairly itchy, water might help.'_

"Very good idea, Ms. Saya. Stay right there, I will be back with water. Would you like ice?" She said.

I nodded.

After a few minutes, Miss Hungary came back. "I have water. Would you like a straw?" She said, holding out a bendy straw that was light blue with yellow stripes.

I nodded again.

I took the water, gulping it down as if I hadn't seen water in 3 years.

_'Thank you very much, can I try to speak? My throat feels a bit better.' _I said.

"Yes of course!" Said Miss Hungary.

"C-Caaan I sssssssssssee Haj-ji?" I asked, stumbling over my words.

"Yes, you can." She said and walked over to a small phone. "Yes can you send Mr. Haji into room 405 in the pediatrics unit?" she said, in a hushed voice, as not to disturb me.

"M-Missssss Hunnnnngareeeee?" I said, and she turned her head.

"Yes, dear?" She said, with a heart-warming smile.

"C-c-can yeeeeeeeeeeeeew telllllll themm tooooo hurreee?" I asked, trying to speak a bit quicker.

"Yes of course, dear." She said, and turned back around. "Did you hear her?... Okay, be quick she said... No problem... Okay... thank you for letting me know." She said, and hung up the phone.

A few minutes later, Haji limped into my room. I sat up straighter, feeling his gaze.

"Oh god, Saya? Are you..." he said and choked over his words, tilting his head, as Miss Hungary brought over a chair and got him to sit o nit. "Saya, are you okay?"

"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaajjjjeeeeeee, I'mmmmm ssorrrrrrreee," I said.

"No, no, I should be the one sorry here," and I could pretty much see the tears in his eyes.

"Hhhhaaaaji? Nnnuu, itt isss ookaayyyy" I said, and tried to hug him, but winced.

"No, no... this is all my fault..." he said, a tear running down his cheek. "It is my fault that your head got hit and that Solomon was there too, and he got hurt too and I'm so sorry for hurting him, I didn't mean to hut either of you.." He said, his small tears turning into a sob.

I grabbed his hand. "Haaji, Noo, itt isssn't yyour fault..." I said. "I amm just gllad yoou are okkaayy." I said, and rubbing his hand. "Isss Solomon fiine too?" I sid.

"Yes, he actually took the very least damage, getting out of the wreck with measly sprained arm." said Miss Hungary.

"Thank you miissss Hungareeeee."

"Knock knock!" said a voice I knew all to well.

"SSSolomon!" I said. "I'm gladd you'rrre okaay!"I said, and smiled a bit. "you tooooooo Haaji!" I said, with my smile widening. I was really happy that Haji was fine.


	7. Chapter 7 and Chapter 8 Combined

**Hello all! This is chapter 7, and in this chapter, many things will be explained. such as the first chapter, and then the dream cycle.**

**So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any characters in the anime. I'll get over it.**

* * *

**Recap:** Saya discovered her new injuries, and Haji and Solomon's too. Saya is conflicted with how she got in the car that was wrecked.

* * *

**Story (Finally): **  
"Solomonn?" Saya said, as he walked into the room. His hair, which was still messy, was matted with sweat. His clothes were a bit dirty and his jeans were worn at the knee, creating a hippie look that didn't look too bad on him.

"Yes, Saya, dear?" said Solomon, looking at Saya with a look that could only be achieved by that of one who truly loves another, without a doubt in their mind. Solomon walked over to Saya's bed, continuing the loving gaze and then crouched down beside the hospital bed. His green eyes were puffy, and easy to see up close.

"S-Solomon haave you beeeen crryingg?" Said the girl, moving her hand to gently hold his face, touching it lightly as if it would crumble beneath her fingers.

"I was worried. Terrified that you wouldn't be okay..." he said, and eh could feel the tears in his eyes again, already threatening to spill over, creating a trail of warm water on his puffy and red face.

"Don't be worried, I-I'm just fine, sssseeee?" said Saya, looking down at her stomach, and glancing at her legs. Then she dared to move them. She twisted around to Haji's side and threw her legs over the side of the bed, like the anchor of a boat going over-board to hold the ship in place. She then started slowly sliding off of the bed, her left foot touching ground first. She continued sliding off of the bed, only her tip-toes were touching the ground.

Saya landed on the ground, and then stood up, wobbling a little. "Sssee? I'mm a bit dizzzzzy, but I am finne!" Said Saya. Miss Hungary came over to her, spotting her through the glass door, and helped her move around, being sure to let her be independent, but also being sure she didn't fall. Saya shuffled over to Solomon, and grabbed his hand. "Iiiiiiiii amm finne." Saya said, her words getting increasingly better, smoother and easier to tell apart as she spoke more. SHe then sat back down. "Mmisss Hungaryy, c-could youu get mee some more, uhhh, waaater?.."

"Yes of course, Miss Saya!" said Miss Hungary, hurrying out of the room to fetch the requested liquid. Miss Hungary came back in about 2 or 3 minutes, giving Saya the plastic cup of water. "Here you go Saya! I have work that needs to be attended to, so if you need me, just ring that bell right next to you!" said Miss Hungary, with a smile. She shuffled quickly out of the room ,and retreated to the comfort of her desk, which was located right next to the large desk that had a cross looking man, continuing his glare at the computer screen for god-knows-what reason.

"Saya." said Haji, gathering up all of his self-reserve. "Saya i'm so sorry." Haji took a deep breath inward. "Thursday was the day that I offered to drive you home, and then Solomon wanted to come too, wanting to see your family. I said that he could and then we all piled into my car, me driving, you in the passenger and Solomon in the back.

"We were driving along the back road because there was traffic, and then we came to an intersection that didn't have lights, but stop signs. I stopped, like a good driver would, for 5 seconds, then continued going. As we passed the middle of the intersection, a large van came hurdling into the car on your side. You sustained the most damage, getting several sprained limbs, like your legs, as I notice they are healing nicely.

"The car that ran into us continued on, after reversing and then going around us. No less than 20 cop cars were chasing it, along with two firetrucks, trailing along because it was required to. One of the firetrucks saw us, and stopped, then called for the attention of an ambulance. You were in a coma, for 3 days until you awoke earlier today."/div

Haji's voice cracked, and tears ran down his face.

"Saya, I had no idea what to do, and for that, I apologize... I was pinned by the steering wheel or else i would have gotten you out of your seat belt and helped them take care of you... I'm so sorry..."

"Is that why... I... got the, uhhhhh, repetitive dreammm?" Saya said, her words finally coming to less of a slur, but still prolonged.

At this time, Solomon decided to speak up. "Repetitive dream?"

"Yea, it was like, uhh, a, uhm, a cycle. The dream ended like I was asleep and then I repeated, uhh, the whole, uhh, day like I was awake, but it was actually all a dream. Eventually it ended, and I had a different dream that I am, uhh, not really, uhh, comfortable with talking about, uhhhhh, so, uhh, yea..." Saya said.

"Oh..." Solomon said.

Just then,the fire alarm went off. Saya, Haji and Solomon noticed a fire starting in the general area the Miss Hungary was in, and all three grew worried about her. As if on cue, Miss Hungary burst through the door, breathing heavily.

"ALRIGHT KIDS GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF THIS ROOM BEFORE IT CATCHES FIRE TOO!" said Miss Hungary, becoming aggressively helpful. "MOVE IT, MOVE IT! HAJI, CARRY SAYA! SHE IS WALKING TOO SLOW TO MAKE IT OUT OF HERE SAFELY!" Miss Hungary shouted.

Haji picked Saya up, holding her hand and squeezing it, as if the world would end if he let go. "Ooowwcch, Haji that hurts," Saya whined. "Could you lighten up a bit?" She said, and Haji loosened his grip on her hand, but still held on tightly. Saya's legs wrapped around his waist, and she rested her head on his shoulder, lulled by the smooth movement of her carrier's walk. She fell asleep as soon as she got outside, in the warm August air that engulfed her in a warm and comforting haven.

Saya awoke to rustling next to her. "Haji?" Saya asked.

The body next to her jumped, and then Haji's face faded into view. His face was flushed at the cheeks but otherwise pale at his forehead and jaw. "What are you doing?"

* * *

**How was that? c; you like? good, because my fingers hurt. YAY FOR BLOOD+!**

* * *

Hey guys, this is an edit and ff wont let me submit chapter 8 so Im just gonna add it to chapter 7...

* * *

**A/N: Hello to all from Alabama! How are you all? ●◔∀◐● (- that is my face)**

**Okay, so yea... sorry for the late upload, hope you all have enjoyed my story so far and all that Jazz.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+, even though I wish I did.**

* * *

**Recap: **Saya gets caught by a fire alarm, and is beginning to discover Haji's feelings for her.

* * *

**Story (Finally): Haji POV**

* * *

The fire alarm went off and then Mrs. Hungary burst into the room, scream her head off and trying to get us out of the building.

She told me to carry Saya, so I picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room.

"Haji? What is happening?" Said Saya, and then I shook my head.

"I'm not sure."

Saya closed her eyes. "Haji, i'm really tired..." 

"Then go to sleep." I said, and then began to run. I followed Mrs. Hungary, who was running at a considerably fast pace ahead of me. She ran to the end of the hall connected to the pediatrics unit and took a right, running to a sign that said, EXIT, in bright red letters.

Saya rested her head on my shoulder, and i continued following Mrs. Hungary. We finally got through the exit, and then stopped after we got about 75 feet away from the building. we were in the middle of the parking lot, along with everyone else who was inside the pediatrics unit. People were still coming out of the building, some in beds, some with canes and some being carried. I watched as the firemen pulled up, with the large symbols spelling out Okinawa on the side.

Saya moved around a bit, and then settled down once again. "H-haji?"

"Yes?"

"Is M-mrs. Hungary okay?"

"Yes she is fine. She is helping with patients that are going into shock from being moved too quickly. Do you need anything?"

"No... Thanks though." Saya said, and rested her head on my shoulder again. The firemen gave the all clear to go back in, and then left about an hour after everyone was in there safely. Mrs. Hungary checked up o nus very often after that for a few hours and Saya fell back asleep on her bed.

* * *

**About 3 or 4 hours later**

* * *

I was sitting beside Saya's bed, and preying to Buddha that Saya was okay. I stood up, and then kissed her cheek, and sat back down. As I stood up, my leg brushed against the bed sheets, making a kind of scratchy sound.

Saya stirred, and then her eyes fluttered open.

_'Did she feel that?' _My mind raced as I waited for her to say something.

"H-haji? What are you doing?"

"I was worried about you, so I came to stay until you woke up. I'll be off now, and tell Mrs. Hungary you are awake." I looked to the ground, and then I heard a loud "BOOM!" And I felt my body hit the ground.

Saya started screaming, and then the room went black and all the sounds of Saya's screams drowned out into total and complete silence.

The kind of silence that you are most comfortable in. As if you know everything is fine, as you sit there and do nothing but think, and your mind races, and your heart continues beating, but you know you cant move.

My eyes opened involuntarily, and then a world of pain blossomed in my head. That pain turned into curiosity, and I opened my eye even further. I saw Saya crying above me, and then my hearing came back. Immediately, my body snapped back into life, and I lifted my arm and touched her face. I could feel my facial expression soften, and her beauty encased me with a glow. It was amazing.

* * *

**I think that I am done... How was that? c: Please Rate, Review and then PM me if you want to**


	8. The Woman In Black

**A/N: Hey guys! So, originally, I gave up on this story, and I started a new one because I ran out of ideas for this one. However, when I went to go and check the reviews on my Hetalia one, I ended up looking at the review posted by breaking6883 and I was like, "Ferreally!? Someone is reading this!? No way!" and then this person said that they wanted an update, so I am just all like, "Okay! Challenge, *dramatic hair flip* Accepted!" I have been writing all day, even in church, and so here is my awesome new update for you all! Hope you enjoy!**

**~xXx~**

**Saya POV**

**~xXx~**

Haji fell and I started screaming my head off after that. I didn't know what to do, and pretty soon, alarms went off and I heard 911 being dialed. I lost myself while I was praying to Budha, forbidding myself NOT to look at Haji. It took awhile, but soon the cops came and tried to get me out of the room. It was then that my brain decided to die, and I didn't realize it was the police, so I fought as hard as I could to stay in the room. I dared to sneak a look at Haji right then, throughout my desperate attempts to stay with him in that room. I didn't want to leave him.

Haji's black hair that was down and out of his usual pony tail was strewn out across the floor. His leg was bleeding heavily, and his fingers were twitching. Besides that, it looked like he was in a peaceful sleep. I felt the tears well in my eyes, and I fell to my knees with sobs racking throughout my body. My heart was beating just as fast as my tears were falling, and I was convinced that it would stop if Miss Hungary didn't come up behind me and put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. The police escorted me out of the room and brought me into the break room for the hospital's pediatric ward. I heard the paramedic's shouting outside the slightly open door, and then it all stopped. They must have brought Haji to a different room to commence surgery on his leg.

"Ma'am, we need you to tell us what you saw." Said a woman who had dark, red-brown eyes that were seemingly too big for her face. Her hair was really shiny and was the same colour as her eyes, but as people walked past her, efficiently blocking the lights in the room that shined on her, it seemed that her hair was black.

"Yea..." No problem, miss."

"Sorry, ma'am. My name is Mei." She flashed a small sympathetic smile at me, and I could see Miss Hungary standing behind her.

"Well, I had just woken up and I was talking to Haji." Miss Mei gave me a weird look that Miss Hungary had noticed also, and she cut in.

"Haji is the young man who was injured."

"Yea. Anyway, I was talking to him and he got up to go tell Miss Hungary,"

"That'd be me." She said, as she noticed the confused look Miss Mei flashed once again.

"That I was awake." I felt a hot stream roll down my cheek, and I sniffled. "Right as he got up, a woman with piercing blue eyes in a black hoodie walked by the door casually. I didn't notice the gun in her hand. She must've shot Haji as she walked by. My legs were hanging off the bed, and he was closer to me when he stood. It's more than likely that the shooter was aiming...

_at me..._"

The realization hit me hard as I was talking, and my heart practically stopped. My eyes widened, and it was then that I felt eyes boring into me. I looked around,and I could have sworn that I saw the person's eyes staring at me behind the door that separated the break room from the rest of the pediatric ward. It scared me beyond no compare. I couldn't calm down. I stood and saw him point a gun at me through the window on the door. I screamed.

"OH MY GOD, SHE IS RIGHT THERE WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!? HELP ME! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD..." I lost my sanity right the and there and crumpled onto the floor, holding my knees to my chest and rocking back and forth. "Oh my god, help me, I am going to die, help me..." I sat there, repeating that phrase for god knows how long. I don't know if they thought I would just go even crazier if they touched me, but I know no one disturbed me for at least a few hours.

**~oOo~**

**Haji POV**

**~oOo~**

I knew what had happened before I woke up. I was shot by a man who was really handsome. Almost as handsome as Solomon, but not quite there yet. He seemed a bit aged, maybe in his late twenties. anyway, I was able to hear everything that went on after the paramedics came and got me. Every now and then, I fluttered my eyes open and closed every now and then, and each time I did, I was in a different place. Finally, I lost consciousness. I imagine that is when they actually went into surgery to remove the bullet from my leg. It seemed like only a few minutes went by while I was asleep, because I didn't get much.

"Haji? Can you hear me?" Said a familiar voice.

"Yea, I'm good. Where is Saya?" I tried to stand up but was only able to sit up barely before being pushed back down again by Elizabeta. (Miss Hungary.)

"She is still alive, yes but she won't be doing too well if you hurt yourself while trying to get to her. Wait a minute and I will go and get a wheelchair." Said Elizabeta, and she scurried off.

She came back with the wheelchair and helped me into it. I wheeled myself away as fast as I could. This wasn't the first time I had been in a wheelchair. I searched around and couldn't find her anywhere. I was wheeling myself back to the room until I heard an ear piercing scream coming from the break room. I wheeled as fast as I could and burst in through the doors. Saya was curled into herself on the floor and crying her eyes out with her eyes clenched tightly closed.

"Saya..." Saya looked up at me, and then began crying harder. She stood and then ran over to me. She crumpled before me and wept.

"I'm so sorry..." I said.


	9. Filler Chapter

**A/N: hey guys! I am updating by a tablet in science class! So, today, there will be no actual story or anything, but I just wanted to tell you that I love you all. Like, no joke, I love you guys so much like, my love for my readers could go over the moon if it were powering a rocket. No joke, man. So anyway, my friend Drew wants to tell you all a joke. Here it goes; ****_Have you all ever given a retard a milkshake? They go slurp, slurp, slurp, OW OW! Slurp, Slurp, Slurp! And then when you tell them that it is the milkshake that is giving them a headache, they say,_**

**_" NUH UH, YOU'RE FAT SO YOU JUST WANT MY MILKSHAKE!" _**

**So yea, what is going to happen is probably I am going to start just like, putting his funniest jokes on here, so don't expect to see these often.**

**Anyway, I just needed to tell you guys that recently, I have been having a whole lot of computer problems and stuff. So, my chapter updates are going to become a whole lot less often, and this is just a filler chapter so my format of my chapters can go back to normal because everything is all out of wack because of the mean fan fiction thing that is a butt at me, basically waht had happened was awhile back during a break I had from school for like a week, I was in Alabama and so fan fiction decided to be all like, SCREW YOU! At me, and so it wouldn't let me submit a new document, so I had to go in and update chapter 7 and combine with chapter 8. So, this, as I said, is just a filler chapter. I feel like I'm repeating myself... So, yea...**

**Logic.**

**Mackie, Out. **

_**Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


	10. I Love You

**A/N: Hey guys! I just uploaded a video to YouTube, so I really hope that you can find the time to visit me on there, my name is Mackie May! I also hope that you check out all of the other videos (well, i mean, not all, but some of them because there are now 93 of them? So yea...) Anyway, please rate, review, favorite and/or follow, and enjoy!**

**~xXx~**

**Saya POV**

**~xXx~**

It has been a few weeks since the incident with the shooting. I haven't really left Haji's side because I am really paranoid now, but I have calmed down a ton. I have been having really vivid nightmares about it too. Having Solomon in my house all the time doesn't help either. I know that he is trying to make me feel better when he says that it could have been worse,but that just makes me even more paranoid in thinking that it WILL get worse.

"Saya." Haji called my name, probably to grab my attention. We were in third period, and eating lunch. I had sushi and octopus with regular rice and soy sauce, but Haji only had bread. I had picked up the same piece of octopus a few times in a row already, but each time, I lost myself in thought and dropped it back into the bento.

"Saya." Haji said, and this time, I looked up. "I'm fine. I promise." I was ready to cry. I'm sure my face looked like it too. Maybe that is why he knew to say that.

"Saya?" Haji stood up now. "Saya, don't cry..." I didn't even realize that I was crying. I couldn't even feel my tears. I could see them as the fell and landed on my hand, but I couldn't feel them. Had I really cried so much that I couldn't feel my tears? That I had become _numb _to them? Haji walked around his desk, to my desk and crouched down at my side. "Saya. Don't cry for me. Please. I am not worthy of your tears..." Then, Haji did the unthinkable.

**~oOo~**

**Haji POV**

**~oOo~**

I was sitting crouched next to Saya for a minute, maybe two now. Then, I decided to be bold. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and stood her up. Then, she started sobbing, and collided into me. I thought of it as a hug, sort of. I had one arm around her waist and the other arm resting on her shoulder whilst my hand was entangled in her hair. We stood like that for a few minutes. Then, I untangled my hand from her hair and put it under her chin, forcing her to look up at me. "I'm not going to leave you. I will never, ever leave your side. Okay?" Saya nodded. I put my forehead against hers and then whispered, "I love you, Saya."

She untangled herself from me and then sat back down at her desk. "I love you." she said. I smiled, and then went back and sat at my desk.

"Excuse me, class?" said Mr. Arlert, our third period teacher. "I would like to introduce two new students: Diva Goldschmidt," A woman with piercing blue eyes bowed and said,

"It is a pleasure to meet you all! I hope that we can all become _great _friends!"

"And then Maruwa Kawatani."

A small girl with large, green eyes then bowed at the class. "Hello. My name is Maruwa, however, if you please, you may call me Maru-chan." She seemed graceful.

"You all my go back to what you were doing." Said the teacher nervously as he sat back down at his desk, his large eyes scared, and his shoulder-length hair cascading as he held his head low. Diva walked down the row that Saya and I were sitting. Since Saya's back was to the front of the room, she didn't see Diva at first. Diva walked past us then looked back at Saya with a glare. Saya's eyes widened and...

**~xXx~**

**Saya POV**

**~xXx~**

I knew that I couldn't scream, because if I did, I might be sent back to the hospital. So, I stood up and walked to the front of the room as fast as I could. Then, I asked for a bathroom pass. Mr. Arlert happily complied and smiled at me. Haji did the same, but didn't receive a smile from Mr. Arlert.

"Saya!" Haji said. "Saya, what is wrong!?" Haji grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "Do you know her?" he said, quietly.

Tears were, once again, running down my face. I could feel these; they weren't tears of sadness or anguish. They were tears of fear.

"Those are the eyes that belonged to _that _person..." I couldn't take it. "Haji, I..."

"I know." No he didn't know, but hearing it from him made me feel better anyway. He didn't know how scared I was because he didn't know that Diva was aiming for _me._

"No! Haji, you don't get it! You don't understand; that woman wasn't aiming for you! _She was aiming for _me." Haji's realization hit him harder than it did me. He had then taken me into his arms and then squeezed me as hard as he could. He understood now. He got why I was so scared for the both of us and why I couldn't handle that woman being in our class. Where did she even come from? Why does she hate me?

"Haji, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out like th-" My sentence was ended abruptly because Haji's kiss stopped me. It took me a minute to understand what he had done, and by the time that he pulled back, I got it. "H-haji... why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me?"

"I can't really explain that. I have just felt this way for longer than you can imagine. I have known you longer than you think... Just about as long as you have known Solomon. He met you after I did."

"What?" I didn't understand. He's known me for that long?

"My mother passed away about a year after yours did. During that year afterwards, she was pretty much another mother to you but not your sister. I have long since forgotten her name, and what she looks like, but I do remember her presence. I remember her taking all of your toys and then destroying them. After that, I would take what little money I had and go buy you a new toy to make up for the ones she had destroyed. All through out that time, I was there and I really tried not to make my presence known. I knew my mother was going to go soon. Her fatigue after the day showed it. I tried to make sure that I didn't become your friend so that you wouldn't miss me. After my mother passed, I was taken to the orphanage by your dad because he couldn't pay for me to live with your family.

"I really didn't want to leave you. By that time, I was already 11, and I loved you so much. You rarely noticed me, and when you did, you were cruel. You pretty much hogged my mother as your own and any time she said something that reminded you of your own mother, you wept. I wanted to hug you and tell you that all would be fine. I knew that I couldn't though. Saya, I can't explain why but I can tell you this: I have loved you for as long as I can remember. We need to go now, or else the teacher might think that we are doing something that we should not. I will go first, you come when I get into the classroom."

**~uUu~**

**Diva POV**

**~uUu~**

_No, no, no, no, no, NO!_

This wasn't supposed to be how it goes! Haji was supposed to be _mine! Not **Hers! **_It wasn't supposed to work like that, he said that he loved _me _back then! _Only **Me! **_That stupid, conceited-

"Excuse me, Miss Diva?" said the other new transfer, Maru. She wasn't new to me though. She's been my best friend for almost 10 years now.

"Yes?" I said, while plastering a fake smile on my face. I had become good at that after some time. "Did you need something, Maru?"

"Uhm, I was just wondering if you had a crush on that tall guy? I mean, after that transfer from our previous school, you couldn't _stop _talking about him, and here is your _oh so dear _sister taking him away from you? I don't know if you are like that, are you sick?" Maru felt my fore-head. "Nope, you're not sick..." She said, with a smirk on her face.

"Don't worry... He'll be mine soon enough... Just you wait."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy!**

**Diva: Don't you DARE make me some malicious benotch in you story :|**

**Me: Too late... not like you weren't in the anime :P**

**Haji: Mackie, I think it is time to sign out soyou can start working on the next chapter...**

**Diva: OH! IT'S HAJI! OMFG *strokes his face* how nice O**u**O **

**Me: Uhhhmmm...**

**Okayy...**

**Armin: Has anyone noticed that I was in the story yet?**

**Germany: or me too?**

**Fem!Italy: Veh~, what about me? **

**Me: Oh yea, guys, the teachers on here are from different anime... Mr. Arlert is Armin from SNK, Ms. R is actually Fem!Italy, who is married to Mr. R, A.K.A. Germany from Hetalia...**

**So yeah.**

**Mackie, out!**

_**Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


	11. Diva?

**A/N: Hey guys! Just so you all know, I am updating using my friend's phone! So, logic.**

**~cCc~**

**Maruwa POV**

**~cCc~**

I didn't know Saya all that well but she seemed like the girl that would always do as she was told; the good girl type. The type of girl who didn't like getting in trouble. She reminded me of myself before I realized that I didn't _have _to care about what they said about me. I didn't _have _to care about what they said about me. Maybe, one day, she will come to realize that. Really, I only act the way I do around Diva is because she thinks that I am a terrible person. That isn't my fault, is it?

Diva just came around at the exact wrong time and thought that I was picking on Anoi Nakahara. I wasn't really picking on her, really, it was just friendly teasing and she knew that. After that, Diva started hanging around me a whole lot and I figured, "Why not?" I'm mot really Diva's friend, I'm just along for the ride. I really want to find someone kind and Saya-like. Just someone that isn't Saya. Because I know that if I betray Diva, she just might kill her.

"Uhm, excuse me, Maruwa-chan?"

I glanced up to see Saya hovering over me. "Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a pencil that I could borrow, would you?"

"Yes, of course." I searched through my pencil bag. "I am so sorry!I don't have a pencil today! Could you maybe, possibly settle for a pen instead?" I said, plastering on a magazine-worthy smile. I guess I could try to be nice to at least Saya.

"Yes thankyou!" She said. I offered the pen with both hands and she accepted it gratefully. Saya walked over to her seat once again and sat back down. She began to write and as my pen moved in her graceful hands, I lost track of myself in thought once again.

**~oOo~**

**Haji POV**

**~oOo~**

I smiled. Saya was watching the movie that was going in class in social studies with wide eyes. This was around the end of the movie, when the person who supposedly made a difference got married. Saya seemed happy.

I would never say it to her face but I have always thought that she was the cutest thing. Because of her, I have been smiling a whole lot more recently. Because of her, it isn't sadness that I feel anymore; the only emotion consuming my heart right now is love and devotion to her and only her. I can only vaguely remember the last time I had felt like this. It was back when I went to the orphanage after my mother had passed away. I had met a girl there that seemed familiar to me but i couldn't put my finger on where I had seen her. She was a beautiful young lady with blue eyes and black hair that was always long and kept tangle-free. I would always ask to play with her hair. I still remember the day that I told her that I loved her.

_As always, we were together in the foster home. I was playing with her hair and braiding it, then taking it out, and braiding it, then taking it out. We had been at the foster home for almost two years then. _

_"Haji?" she said._

_"Yes?" I said, bending down next to her. "What is it?"_

_"I am going to leave you soon. Whether it be someone taking me away or me running away. You can come with me if I run... but if they come to get me, I can't _make _them take you too." she took a deep breath. "I just felt you should know. I will leave in a week, regardlessly."_

It was then that I realized that I _had _to tell her how I felt.

_"No!" I dropped the brush that I was using and walked in front of her. "You can't do this! Please, Diva, I love you."_

_"Me? Or Saya?" She said with the coldest of stares._

_I didn't understand; I loved her! Why would she think that I loved her sister more than I loved her?_

* * *

Diva?

I didn't understand; I don't remember even _knowing _her!

This was when all of the memories of mine and Diva's time together rushed into my head. I was overwhelmed, and passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! **

**I am so mean. I left you off with yet _another _cliffy. TT^TT**

**So yea.**

_**Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


End file.
